Shadow the Hedgehog (gra)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy gry z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Być może szukałeś artykułu o postaci. – strzelanka z perspektywy trzecioosobowej, łącząca elementy gier platformowych i przygodowych, osadzona w uniwersum seria [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Głównym bohaterem jest tutaj czarny jeż Shadow, znany z Sonic Adventure 2. Gra koncentruje się wokół jego postaci i próby odzyskania przez niego wspomnień na temat przeszłości. Każdy poziom w grze składa się z trzech możliwych misji do wykonania: Hero (dobra), Dark (zła) i Neutral (neutralna). Rodzaj wykonanej misji ma wpływ na wybór Shadowa i ostateczne zakończenie historii. Gra budzi duże kontrowersje wśród fanów, głównie ze względu na mroczną atmosferę, wulgaryzmy i wykorzystywanie broni palnej przez protagonistę. Mimo tego chwalono ją za duże możliwości w kwestii powtórnej rozgrywki. Fabuła Wstęp Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z Sonic Heroes, Shadow opuszcza Team Dark, aby poszukać odpowiedzi na temat swojej przeszłości. Jeż w dalszym ciągu ma amnezję, chociaż zachowało się kilka jego wspomnień. Shadowa prześladuje wizja, w której on i dziewczynka o imieniu Maria uciekają przed żołnierzami GUN. Pod koniec retrospekcji dziewczynka zostaje postrzelona, a Shadow wykrzykuje jej imię. Kiedy jeż zastanawia się kim jest i dlaczego nic nie pamięta, niebo nad pobliskim miastem robi się czerwone. Z chmur zeskakują czarni kosmici, którzy atakują pobliskie miasto, Westopolis. Widząc bezradność ludzi, Shadow nie zamierza im pomóc i postanawia odejść. Jednak powstrzymuje go przybycie tajemniczego przywódcy kosmitów, Black Dooma. Przekazuje on jeżowi wiadomość, że zbliża się dzień rozliczenia. ''Jeż ma znaleźć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i dostarczyć na Czarną Kometę, jak to było obiecane. Shadow nie zna kosmity i nie wie o co mu chodziło. Zamierza jednak znaleźć szmaragdy, ponieważ chce się dowiedzieć na temat swojej przeszłości, o której Black Doom wydaje się wiedzieć. Oprócz powyższego zakończenia, które jest tym prawdziwym, w Shadow the Hedgehog jest jeszcze 10 innych zakończeń, po dwa na każdą z pięciu ścieżek. Każde zakończenie kończy się zebraniem przez Shadowa siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i pokonaniem jednej z postaci (Eggman, Black Doom, albo Sonic i Diablon). Zakończenie Czysto Złe (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie GUN Fortress. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. W bazie GUN, jeż pokonuje ostatnich żołnierzy ludzkości, a także Sonica i Dowódcę pilotującego Diablona. Shadow mówi, że został stworzony aby osądzić ludzkość, i wykorzysta Szmaragdy Chaosu, aby zniszczyć planetę. Zakończenie Czysto Złe (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie GUN Fortress. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. W bazie GUN, jeż pokonuje ostatnich żołnierzy ludzkości, ale zdradza swojego władcę pod sam koniec, aby pomóc Rouge w zabezpieczeniu przedostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Jeż pokonuje następnie Black Dooma w pojedynku. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia, stworzoną aby rządzić wszystkimi, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby podbić cały wszechświat. Zakończenie Lekko Złe (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Black Comet. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. Siły GUN wysyłają Sonica i Diablona do przypuszczenia ataku na Czarną Kometę i zniszczenia najeźdźców. Shadow odpowiada na wezwanie Black Dooma i wraca na kometę, gdzie niszczy siły inwazyjne ludzi, oraz pokonuje Sonica. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia, stworzoną aby chronić i służyć mrocznemu władcy Black Doomowi, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do uczynienia ze świata mrocznego imperium. Zakończenie Lekko Złe (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Black Comet. Shadow pomaga Black Doomowi w podbiciu świata. Siły GUN wysyłają Sonica i Diablona do przypuszczenia ataku na Czarną Kometę i zniszczenia najeźdźców. Shadow odpowiada na wezwanie Black Dooma i wraca na kometę. Zamiast jednak zniszczyć siły inwazyjne ludzi, jeż zabiera przedostatni Szmaragd Chaosu z komety. Na jego drodze staje jednak Doktor Eggman za sterami swojego Egg Dealera i żąda od jeża szmaragdów. Shadow odmawia i w wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest panem swojego własnego losu i nikt nie może mu mówić co ma robić. Następnie jeż zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Neutralne (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Lava Shelter. Shadow odkrywa że jest androidem stworzonym przez Doktora Eggmana na wzór zmarłego jeża Shadowa. Czarny jeż przebija się do bazy Eggmana i pomaga doktorowi zabezpieczyć okolicę przed siłami GUN, które otoczyły bazę, zalewając wszystkie przejścia do centrum bazy morzem lawy. Shadow dostaje się do centrali i tam Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera żąda od swojego androida Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ten odmawia. Jeż mówi, że zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu w celu zniszczenia doktora. W wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi że jest androidem, kopią jeża Shadowa, oraz że wykorzysta Szmaragdy Chaosu do uczynienia się potężniejszym od oryginału. Następnie jeż zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Neutralne (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Lava Shelter. Shadow odkrywa że jest androidem stworzonym przez Doktora Eggmana na wzór zmarłego jeża Shadowa. Czarny jeż przebija się do bazy Eggmana i pomaga E-123 Omedze dostać się do centrum bazy. Tam czeka na nich Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera. Shadow i Omega rzucają swojemu stwórcy wyzwanie, a następnie wygrywają w walce z doktorem. Shadow mówi że jest androidem, najpotężniejszą bojową formą życia, stworzoną przez Eggmana. Jeż mówi, że przejmie władzę nad Imperium Eggmana, w którym rządzić będą androidy. Następnie razem z Omegą zadaje doktorowi ostateczny cios. Zakończenie Lekko Dobre (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Cosmic Fall. Shadow dostaje się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Wciąż nie mogąc odkryć informacji na temat swojej przeszłości, zaczyna wpadać w szał. W tym czasie zjawia się Dowódca GUN i zamierza zastrzelić Shadowa w akcie zemsty. Dowódca tłumaczy, że stworzenie Shadowa doprowadziło do śmierci Marii i jego rodziny, kiedy GUN zaatakowało ARK 50 lat temu. Czarny jeż dowiaduje się, że został stworzony tak naprawdę przez Black Dooma. Shadow unika jednak strzału od Dowódcy i mówi, że zaakceptuje swój los, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy odkryje informacje o swojej przeszłości. Dowódca zostawia jeża w spokoju. Shadow biegnie przez walącą się Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, atakowaną przez siły kosmitów. Black Doom zaprowadza Shadowa do ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Na drodze jeża staje Eggman za sterami Egg Dealera. Doktor obiecuje oszczędzić życie jeża, jeśli ten odda mu szmaragdy. Shadow odmawia, argumentując to tym, że musi odkryć prawdę o swojej przeszłości i ofiarach jakie zginęły na pokładzie kosmicznej. stacji. W wyniku walki o szmaragdy, Eggman zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest najpotężniejszą formą życia i jedynym dowodem na jej istnienie, stworzoną na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, oraz że będzie żyć dalej, strzegąc kosmicznej stacji. Shadow każe następnie opuścić Eggmanowi ARK i nigdy na nią nie wracać. Zakończenie Lekko Dobre (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Cosmic Fall. Shadow dostaje się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Wciąż nie mogąc odkryć informacji na temat swojej przeszłości, zaczyna wpadać w szał. W tym czasie zjawia się Dowódca GUN i zamierza zastrzelić Shadowa w akcie zemsty. Dowódca tłumaczy, że stworzenie Shadowa doprowadziło do śmierci Marii i jego rodziny, kiedy GUN zaatakowało ARK 50 lat temu. Czarny jeż dowiaduje się, że został stworzony tak naprawdę przez Black Dooma. Shadow unika jednak strzału od Dowódcy i mówi, że zaakceptuje swój los, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy odkryje informacje o swojej przeszłości. Dowódca zostawia jeża w spokoju. Shadow biegnie przez walącą się Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, atakowaną przez siły kosmitów. Po drodze spotyka krokodyla Vectora i pomaga mu znaleźć pokój z komputerami. Tam jednak na drodze staje im Black Doom. Shadow chce się dowiedzieć od przywódcy kosmitów, czy to prawda że ludzie uważają go za złego. Black Doom potwierdza to i mówi, że stworzył Shadowa. Czarny jeż zamierza pomścić ofiary, które zginęły na ARK i staje do walki z Black Doomem. Przywódca kosmitów zostaje pokonany. Shadow mówi, że jest eksperymentem badawczym, który sprawił tyle zniszczenia, oraz że nigdy nie powinien zostać stworzony. Następnie zamierza odejść, ale Vector chce go przekonać że mógłby być kimś innym. Zakończenie Czysto Dobre (Złoczyńca) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Dark na poziomie Final Haunt. Sonic i Shadow dostają się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zbliża się do Ziemi. Zamierzając powstrzymać Black Dooma, ruszają na kometę. Wewnątrz, Shadow decyduje się pomóc Black Doomowi i aktywuje osłony komety. Sonic i jeden z robotów GUN, Diablon, chcą powstrzymać Shadowa przed zdradą i przejściem na stronę kosmitów. Shadow mówi jednak, że wcale nie sprzymierza się z kosmitami, a jedynie każdym, kto jest przeciwnikiem Sonica. W wyniku walki Shadow zwycięża i mówi, że jest teraz najpotężniejszym jeżem, którego moc Szmaragdów Chaosu czyni nieśmiertelnym. Zakończenie Czysto Dobre (Bohater) Aby odblokować to zakończenie, należy ukończyć misję Hero na poziomie Final Haunt. Sonic i Shadow dostają się na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zbliża się do Ziemi. Zamierzając powstrzymać Black Dooma, ruszają na kometę. Wewnątrz, Shadow i Sonic stają do walki z Black Doomem, z której wychodzą zwycięsko. Shadow mówi, że złożył Marii obietnicę, której zamierza dotrzymać, oraz że wykorzysta moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do zniszczenia Black Dooma i jego armii. Last Story Shadow znajduje siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i dociera na Czarną Kometę w kosmosie. Black Doom we własnej osobie zamierza je odebrać, ale Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge i Eggman próbują powstrzymać Shadowa. Ostrzegają jeża, że kosmici planują zniszczyć planetę. Jednak Black Doom mówi, że Ziemia przetrwa, ponieważ żyjący na niej ludzie będą cennym pokarmem dla larw Black Arms. Przywódca kosmitów odbiera Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykonuje za ich pomocą potężną Kontrolę Chaosu. Czarna Kometa zostaje teleportowana na powierzchnię planety, prosto w centrum zrujnowanego miasta. Następnie wypuszcza swoje korzenie i emituje czerwony gaz. Black Doom wyjaśnia, że kometa nie jest wystarczająco szybka, aby przebić się przez atmosferę innej planety. Może tego dokonać tylko dzięki mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wkrótce Shadow dowiaduje się od Black Dooma prawdy na temat swojej przyszłości. Przywódca kosmitów mówi, że 50 lat temu zawarł porozumienie z Profesorem Geraldem Robotnikiem. Black Doom przekazał część swojego DNA, które posłużyło do stworzenia Shadowa, w zamian za otrzymanie 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu za kolejne 50 lat. Czarny jeż miał posłużyć jako agent Black Arms, w walce przeciwko ludzkości. Shadow nie może w to uwierzyć i opada z sił. W tym czasie, jego pozostali przyjaciele zostają sparaliżowani przez silny gaz, a następnie rzuceni na pożarcie larwom kosmitów. Shadow słyszy w swojej głowie liczne głosy, w tym m.in. głos Marii. Po chwili podnosi się i depcze jedną z larw, ku zdumieniu Black Dooma. Czarny jeż jest odporny na gaz, ponieważ w jego żyłach płynie krew kosmitów. Shadow ogłasza, że zamierza zostawić swoją przeszłość w tyle, czego aktem będzie zniszczenie Black Dooma. Przywódca kosmitów wycofuje się w głąb Czarnej Komety, a Shadow podąża za nim. Kiedy go dogania, Black Doom przejmuje kontrolę nad umysłem jeża. Shadow próbuje się opierać, ale moc jego stwórcy jest zbyt silna. Jednak po chwili wewnątrz Czarnej Komety pojawia się stare nagranie Geralda Robotnika. Profesor tłumaczy, że kosmitów można pokonać tylko jednym sposobem: wysadzając Czarną Kometę przy użyciu Armaty Zaćmienia. Gerald przyznaje się również do błędu i przeprasza Shadowa za to, że nawiązał kontakt z Black Arms. Na nagraniu pojawia się również Maria Robotnik, która wierzy, że Shadow pomoże jej w obronie planety. Black Doom przerywa transmisję i uważa, że i tak nie przyniosłaby żadnego skutku, ponieważ Shadow już znajduje się pod jego kontrolą. Jednak czarny jeż wyrywa się spod kontroli umysłu. Shadow ogłasza głośno, że złożył obietnicę o ocaleniu świata, której dotrzyma, a także że zostawia swoją przeszłość za sobą. Jeż rusza w stronę Black Dooma i zamierza mu zadać cios, lecz przywódca kosmitów znika mu sprzed oczu. Black Doom dokonuje transformacji w Devil Dooma, mówiąc że odbierze Shadowowi życie, które mu niegdyś dał. Shadow wykorzystuje moc zostawionych przez kosmitę Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Super Shadowa. Super Shadow przystępuje do pojedynku z Devil Doomem, toczącego się wysoko na czerwonym niebie. Doktor Eggman informuje jeża, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele opuścili już Czarną Kometę. Super Shadow pokonuje ostatecznie Devil Dooma, strącając go z powietrza. Następnie teleportuje Czarną Kometę, przy użyciu Kontroli Chaosu, w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Tam niszczy ją promieniem, wystrzelonym z Armaty Zaćmienia. Świat zostaje ocalony, a ludzkość składa hołd Profesorowi Geraldowi, za to że zostali przez niego ocaleni. Shadow wraca na pokład Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i, w ostatnim geście porzucenia swojej przeszłości, rzuca za siebie zdjęcie Geralda i Marii, odchodząc z powrotem na Ziemię. Rozgrywka Wybór drogi Shadow the Hedgehog oferuje graczom unikalny styl rozgrywki, w którym dokonywane przez nich wybory wpływają na rozwój wydarzeń. Gracz dokonuje wyborów na podstawie misji, które wykonuje na danych poziomach. Mogą to być misje dobra (Hero), misje zła (Dark), albo misje neutralne (Neutral). Wykonanie jednej z tych misji zaprowadzi gracza do kolejnego poziomu, który zależy od strony z jaką Shadow się sprzymierzył. W grze jest 11 zakończeń, z czego 1 należy do Last Story. Istnieje łącznie 326 sposobów na przejście gry. Kiedy gracz doprowadzi dowolną metodą do wszystkich 10 zakończeń, odblokowany zostanie epilog (Last Story), który ujawni prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń. Nadal jednak możliwe będzie odblokowanie wspomnianych dziesięciu zakończeń inną drogą, tzn. wybierając odpowiednie sekwencje poziomów. Odblokowane przez gracza sekwencje zostaną zapisane w Library (bibliotece) i będzie można ponownie obejrzeć wszystkie wstawki filmowe, jakie im towarzyszyły. Co ciekawe, każda sekwencja posiada swój własny tytuł. Gracz może wybierać swoje ścieżki w trakcie gry, czyli: Czysto Złą, Lekko Złą, Neutralną, Lekko Dobrą i Czysto Dobrą. Każda ścieżka posiada dwa różne zakończenia, które zależą od tego jaką misję gracz wykona na ostatnim poziomie danej ścieżki. Last Story składa się tylko z jednego poziomu i gracz nie może tam już dokonywać żadnych wyborów. Broń i Pojazdy Poza standardowymi atakami (Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Homing Attack i Punch Attack) Shadow może korzystać z różnego rodzaju broni palnej, oraz białej. Arsenał jest bardzo szeroki, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o broń do walki wręcz. Wśród broni dystansowej znajdują się różnego rodzaju szybkostrzelne karabiny, refraktory, kosmiczne lasery i pistolety Egg Pawnów. Wolniejsze są pistolety, a także mniejsze blastery. Niezwykle destrukcyjne okazują się bazooki i inne wyrzutnie rakiet, które mimo że strzelają najwolniej, to zadają obrażenia. Niektóre rodzaje uzbrojenia posiadają także celowniki laserowe, która pozwalają namierzać kilka celów naraz, a wystrzeliwane z nich pociski nigdy nie pudłują. Ostatnim i najrzadziej pojawiającym się rodzajem broni dystansowej są odkurzacze, która potrafią zasysać pobliskie obiekty, albo zmuszać platformy do ruchu. Broń biała z kolei posiada ograniczoną ilość uderzeń, jakie można nią wykonać. Uzbrojenie można pozyskać z pokonanych przeciwników, drewnianych skrzyń, lub pudeł. Istnieją także specjalne bronie, które zaczną się pojawiać w miarę odblokowywania zakończeń. Jeśli gracz ukończy daną ścieżkę dwukrotnie, raz wykonując misję Hero a drugi raz Dark na ostatnim poziomie, to specjalna broń zostanie ulepszona. Można je znaleźć w czarnej skrzyni, oznaczonej symbolem głowy Shadowa. Sekretne drzwi Sekretne drzwi są pojawiającymi się na każdym poziomie strukturami. Aby je odblokować, gracz musi zebrać 5 specjalnych kluczy. Zazwyczaj zawierają dodatkową broń, pojazd, albo skrót. Hero Shadow i Dark Shadow Podczas rozgrywki pojawiają się dwa paski: niebieski i czerwony. Niebieski odpowiada za napełnianie się mocy Hero. Natomiast czerwony odpowiada za napełnianie się mocy Dark. Aby osiągnąć formę Hero Shadowa w trakcie rozgrywki, gracz musi pokonywać przeciwników powiązanych ze złą stroną na danym poziomie (najczęściej są to Black Arms, ale czasami też roboty Eggmana). Pokonywanie złych istot wypełnia niebieski licznik w lewym górnym rogu. Kiedy wypełni go w całości, Shadow dokonuje transformacji. Kiedy Shadow staje się Hero Shadowem, jego ciało pokrywa niebieska poświata, a jego oczy świecą jasnoniebieskim światłem. Jeż emituje również niebieskie iskry. W tej formie, Shadow jest nietykalny i nie może otrzymać obrażeń od przeciwników, ale wciąż może spaść w przepaść. Amunicja w jego broni jest nieskończona. Licznik powoli zużywa się, ale można go stale wypełniać poprzez pokonywanie przeciwników należących do sił zła. Specjalną umiejętnością Hero Shadowa jest Kontrola Chaosu. Pozwala jeżowi przelecieć pewien dystans na poziomie. Zużywa licznik znacznie szybciej i kończy się w momencie wyczerpania niebieskiego paska. W trakcie walk z bossami, lot jest zastąpiony spowolnieniem czasu, które również trwa tak długo jak utrzymuje się licznik. Aby osiągnąć formę Dark Shadowa w trakcie rozgrywki, gracz musi niszczyć pobliskie obiekty, lub pokonywać przeciwników powiązanych z dobrą stroną na danym poziomie (najczęściej są to siły GUN, ale czasami też roboty Eggmana). Pokonywanie dobrych istot wypełnia czerwony licznik w lewym górnym rogu. Kiedy wypełni go w całości, Shadow dokonuje transformacji. Kiedy Shadow staje się Dark Shadowem, jego ciało pokrywa czerwona poświata, a jego oczy świecą czerwonym światłem. Jeż emituje również czerwone iskry. W tej formie, Shadow jest nietykalny i nie może otrzymać obrażeń od przeciwników, ale wciąż może spaść w przepaść. Amunicja w jego broni jest nieskończona. Licznik powoli zużywa się, ale można go stale wypełniać poprzez pokonywanie przeciwników należących do sił dobra. Specjalną umiejętnością Dark Shadowa jest Wybuch Chaosu. Zdolność ta pozwala wytworzyć dookoła jeża potężną eksplozję, która natychmiastowo pokonuje większość pobliskich przeciwników, a także niszczy przeszkody i obiekty. Jej wykorzystanie zabiera sporą część czerwonego paska, a kiedy ten się wyczerpie, Shadow wraca do normalnej formy. Mimo wszystko, Dark Shadow może wykonać kilka Wybuchów Chaosu w trakcie transformacji. Tryby Gry Story Mode Gracz może tutaj rozpocząć nową historię, lub kontynuować już rozpoczętą. Każda historia zaczyna się od filmu wprowadzającego. Po zakończeniu historii, czyli pokonaniu jednego z finałowych bossów, ścieżka gracza zostanie zapisana w bibliotece, ze swoją własną nazwą i numerem (chyba że gracz przechodził już wcześniej grę w ten sam sposób). Będzie można potem prześledzić wszystkie cutscenki, jakie przewinęły się podczas tej ścieżki. Po zakończeniu, nową historię trzeba będzie również zacząć od nowa. Select Mode Tryb wyboru poziomu. Gracz może wybrać dowolny poziom, albo bossa, który wcześniej przechodził, albo z jakim już wcześniej walczył, aby poprawić swoją rangę i statystyki. Poziomy na których wszystkie misje zostały wykonane z rangą A, zostają oznaczone białą gwiazdką. Wieloosobowy Tryb wieloosobowy dla dwóch graczy. Do wyboru jest tylko jeden tryb gry i trzy areny, oparte na poziomach z gry: GUN Fortress, Air Fleet i Lava Shelter. Aby wygrać, należy wyeliminować wrogiego gracza dwukrotnie w jednej rundzie. Do wyboru jest sześć postaci: Shadow, Shadow z żółtymi paskami, oraz cztery Shadow Androidy: zielony, pomarańczowy, niebieski i różowy. Pierwsze dwa Shadowy nie posiadają żadnej startowej broni i muszą ją zebrać. Mogą także zmieniać broń. Androidy posiadają z kolei określoną broń wmontowaną w swoje ramie i nieograniczoną ilość amunicji, ale nie mogą podnosić ani zmieniać broni. Expert Mode Expert Mode to dodatkowy tryb, który odblokowywany jest po zdobyciu przez gracza rangi A na wszystkich poziomach. Na Expert Mode składają się wszystkie 23 poziomy z gry, ale utrudnione. Jeśli gracz wyczerpie dodatkowe życia, cały postęp w tym trybie zostanie stracony. W większości poziomów gracz musi dobiec do mety. Pojawiają się jednak pewne wyjątki: Central City (rozbrajanie bomb), The Doom (ratowanie rannych badaczy) i Mad Matrix (dostanie się do wszystkich czterech baz danych). Na początku każdego poziomu pojawia się pierścień z podpowiedzią, który zawiera wiadomość od jednej z postaci z gry. Większość to życzenie graczowi powodzenia, oraz informowanie go o jego obecnym postępie. Postacie Shadow the Hedgehog Czarny jeż, najpotężniejsza forma życia stworzona przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, a także główny bohater. Kiedy profesor miał trudności ze zrealizowaniem projektu Shadow, Black Doom zaoferował swoja pomoc w zamian za otrzymanie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu za kolejne 50 lat. Shadow narodził się i mieszkał przez pewien czas na pokładzie kosmicznej stacji. Tam też poznał Marię Robotnik, wnuczkę profesora, która z powodów zdrowotnych nie mogła odwiedzić Ziemi. Shadow, podobnie jak Maria, był bardzo ciekawy tego jak może wyglądać życie na powierzchni planety. Niestety, rząd finansujący projekt obawiał się, że profesor Gerald postanowi wykorzystać Shadowa do podboju świata, dlatego organizacja GUN musiała przypuścić atak na kolonię, w wyniku którego zginęło licznych mieszkańców ARK, w tym Maria. Dziewczynka została zastrzelona przez żołnierza GUN, przed śmiercią poprosiła Shadowa, aby dotrzymał jej obietnicy uczynienia ludzi szczęśliwymi. Następnie wysłała jeża w kapsule ratunkowej na Ziemię, ale tam Shadowa dopadło wojsko i zamknęło na wyspie Prison Island, gdzie hibernował przez kolejne 50 lat. W tym czasie, pragnący zemsty za śmierć wnuczki Gerald Robotnik wyprał jeżowi mózg i przelał całą swoją nienawiść do ludzkości. 50 lat później wnuk Geralda, Doktor Eggman, uwolnił Shadowa i ten zgodził się spełnić jedno życzenie doktora. Shadow, razem z Eggmanem i nową nietoperzycą Rouge utworzyli zespół, którego zadaniem było zebranie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i zasilenie nimi Armaty Zaćmienia, potężnej broni Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Shadow w rzeczywistości oszukał doktora i spełnił ostatnie życzenie profesora Geralda, który przeprogramował kolonię aby ta po zebraniu wszystkich szmaragdów uderzyła w ziemię. Dzięki pomocy przyjaciół, Shadow przypomniał sobie jednak prawdziwą obietnicę jaką złożył Marii i ocalił świat, omal przy tym nie ginąc. Shadow został później odnaleziony przez jednego z robotów Eggmana i pozostawiony w stanie hibernacji w kapsule, w jednej z baz doktora. Odnalazła i wyciągnęła go stamtąd nietoperzyca Rouge, która przy okazji spotkała nowego robota - E-123 Omegę. Okazało się że Shadow utracił swoją pamięć. Razem z Omegą i Rouge utworzył drużynę Team Dark, mając nadzieję że pomoże mu to w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na temat swojej przeszłości. Niestety Shadow nie dowiedział się niczego ważnego. Trzy miesiące później, jeż spotyka Black Dooma, tajemniczego przywódcę kosmitów, który wydaje się znać przeszłość jeża. Shadow może wreszcie znaleźć upragnioną odpowiedź nie tylko od kosmity, ponieważ wiedzę na ten temat posiadają również Doktor Eggman i Dowódca GUN. Partnerzy Shadowa Niegrywalne postacie *Cream the Rabbit – króliczka Cream jest dobrze wychowaną i grzeczną dziewczynką. Przyjaźni się ze swoim Chao, Cheesem. Pojawia się na poziomie Cryptic Castle, gdzie Amy prosi Shadowa o pomoc w znalezieniu Cream, która zgubiła się w tajemniczym zamku Eggmana. *Cheese – Cheese to Chao i najbliższy przyjaciel Cream. Pojawia się na poziomie Cryptic Castle, gdzie Cream prosi o pomoc w jego znalezieniu, ponieważ Cheese zawędrował w głąb nawiedzonego zamku, gdzie spotkał wiele innych Chao. *Prezydent – Prezydent stoi na czele Zjednoczonej Federacji, jednego z państw ludzi na Ziemi. Po raz kolejny staje w obliczu trudnego zadania obrony swojego kraju przed zagrożeniem, tym razem ze strony kosmitów. *Sekretarka – sekretarka, która informuje Prezydenta o przebiegu wojny z Black Arms *Dowódca GUN – człowiek znany jako Dowódca GUN ma za sobą trudną przeszłość. W młodości razem z rodziną mieszkał na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie poznał Marię Robotnik i zaprzyjaźnił się z nią. Kiedy Profesor Gerald Robotnik stworzył Shadowa przy pomocy Black Dooma, wojsko postanowiło zaatakować kosmiczną stację, w obawie przed zamiarami profesora. Dowódca, jako jeden z nielicznych, ocalał z ataku, ale Maria i cała jego rodzina zginęli. Kiedy dorósł, stanął na czele GUN i stara się bronić świata przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami, ale nie zapomniał swojej urazy do Shadowa. *Gerald Robotnik – profesor, przełożony na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Shadowa i zawarcie umowy z Black Doomem. Dziadek Marii i Eggmana. Podczas ataku wojska na ARK został aresztowany i zesłany na wyspę Prison Island. Tam dowiedział się o śmierci swojej wnuczki i zaczął obmyślać plan zemsty na ludzkości, którego głównym wykonawcą miał być Shadow. Przed tym jak utracił zmysły, Gerald zostawił po sobie jeszcze jedno nagranie, w którym wyjaśnił jak należy powstrzymać kosmitów przed podbiciem świata. Poziomy W Shadow the Hedgehog gracz ma wpływ na to jaki będzie jego następny poziom, wykonując odpowiednie misje na poziomie. Zazwyczaj wykonanie misji Dark zaprowadzi gracza na poziom położony wyżej na mapie, misji Hero na poziom położony niżej na mapie, a misji neutralnej na poziom znajdujący się na wprost. Poziom 1 * 'Westopolis – jedyny z możliwych do wyboru pierwszych poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Rozpoczyna się od niego każda nowa historia. Poziom 2 * 'Digital Circuit '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce cyberprzestrzeni. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Westopolis. * 'Glyphic Canyon '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki pustynnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Westopolis. * 'Lethal Highway '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru drugich poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Hero w Westopolis. Poziom 3 * 'Cryptic Castle '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce nawiedzonej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Digital Circuit, lub misję Dark w Glyphic Canyon. * 'Prison Island '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Lethal Highawy, misję Neutral w Glyphic Canyon, lub misję Hero w Digital Circuit. * 'Circus Park '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru trzecich poziomów, o tematyce parku rozrywki. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Hero w Glyphic Canyon, lub misję Hero w Lethal Highawy. Poziom 4 * 'Central City '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce miejskiej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Cryptic Castle. * '''The Doom – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Prison Island, lub misję Neutral w Cryptic Castle. * Sky Troops – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce powietrznej, z elementami tematyki podniebnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Circus Park, misję Neutral w Prison Island, lub misję Hero w Cryptic Castle. * [[Mad Matrix|'Mad Matrix']] – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce cyberprzestrzeni. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Circus Park, lub misję Hero w Prison Island. * Death Ruins – jeden z możliwych do wyboru czwartych poziomów, o tematyce starożytnych ruin, z elementami tematyki lasu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Neutral w Circus Park, lub misję Hero w Circus Park. Poziom 5 * The ARK '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Central City, lub misję Dark w The Doom. * 'Air Fleet '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej, z elementami tematyki powietrznej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Sky Troops, misję Neutral w The Doom, lub misję Hero w Central City. * 'Iron Jungle '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej, z elementami tematyki lasu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Mad Matrix, misję Neutral w Sky Troops, lub misję Hero w The Doom. * 'Space Gadget '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję Dark w Death Ruins, misję Neutral w Mad Matrix, lub misję Hero w Sky Troops. * 'Lost Impact '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru piątych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Hero w Death Ruins, lub misję Hero w Mad Matrix. Poziom 6 * 'GUN Fortress '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w The ARK, lub misję Dark w Air Fleet. * 'Black Comet '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w Iron Jungle, misję Neutral w Air Fleet, lub misję Neutral w The ARK. * 'Lava Shelter '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki ognistej. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Dark w Space Gadget, misję Neutral w Iron Jungle, lub misję Hero w Air Fleet. * 'Cosmic Fall '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Neutral w Space Gadget, misję Neutral w Lost Impact, lub misję Hero w Iron Jungle. * 'Final Haunt '– jeden z możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów, o tematyce kosmosu. Aby się na niego dostać należy wykonać misję misję Hero w Space Gadget, lub misję Hero w Lost Impact. Last Story * 'The Last Way '''– poziom o tematyce kosmosu, pojawiający się tylko w Last Story. Posiada limit czasowy wynoszący 10 minut. Przeciwnicy GUN * GUN Soldier * Mono Beetle * Gun Beetle * Spark Beetle * Rocket Beetle * GUN Trooper * Giga Trooper * F-6t Big Foot * GUN Cruiser Black Arms * Black Wing * Black Hawk * Black Volt * Black Warrior * Black Oak * Black Assassin * Sand Worm * Black Worm * Death Worm * Death Leech * Killer Plant * Artificial Chaos Imperium Eggmana * Egg Pawn * Egg Pierrot * Jack Bommer * Egg Bommer * Shadow Android Bossowie Walki z normalnymi bossami toczą się po przejściu konkretnych poziomów, nie ważne jaką misję wykona gracz. Każda z trzech frakcji (GUN, Black Arms i Imperium Eggmana) posiada swojego jednego, lub dwóch normalnych bossów, oraz jednego finałowego bossa. Walki z finałowymi bossami zależą już od misji jaką ukończy gracz na ostatnim (szóstym) poziomie. Jedynie prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze, Devil Doom, nie wymaga wykonania od gracza żadnej misji. Normalni bossowie *Heavy Dog' – wielki robot GUN pilotowany przez żołnierza. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu The Doom. *'Blue Falcon' – wielki robot GUN pilotowany przez żołnierza. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu The ARK. *'Black Bull' – ogromny potwór czarnych kosmitów. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu Lethal Highway, lub Death Ruins. *'Egg Breaker' – duży robot bojowy pilotowany przez Eggmana. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu poziomu Cryptic Castle, Mad Matrix, lub Iron Jungle. Finałowi bossowie *'Sonic i Diablon' – Sonic współpracujący z wielkim, humanoidalnym robotem GUN . Gracz walczy z nim po wykonaniu misji Dark na poziomie GUN Fortress, misji Dark na poziomie Black Comet, lub misji Dark na poziomie Final Haunt. *'Black Doom' – przywódca kosmitów władający potężnymi mocami, w tym Kontrolą Chaosu. Gracz walczy z nim po wykonaniu misji Hero na poziomie GUN Fortress, misji Hero na poziomie Cosmic Fall, lub misji Hero na poziomie Final Haunt. *'Egg Dealer' – Doktor Eggman zasiadający za sterami swojej najnowszej kreacji: ruchomej maszyny losującej. Gracz walczy z nim po przejściu misji Hero na poziomie Black Comet, misji Dark na poziomie Cosmic Fall, lub dowolnej misji na poziomie Lava Shelter. Prawdziwy finałowy boss *'Devil Doom' – transformacja Black Dooma i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Gracz walczy z nim w Last Story po przejściu poziomu The Last Way. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry Shadow the Hedgehog wydano w dwóch albumach. Początkowo, główny temat muzyczny miał nosić tytuł Who I Am, a wykonawcą miał być Magna-Fi. Później jednak piosenka została zastąpiona utworem zespołu Crush 40 - I Am... All of Me. Album ''Shadow the Hedgehog Original Soundtrax ''zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Album ''Lost and Found: Shadow the Hedgehog Vocal Trax,'' wydany w lutym 2006 roku zawiera wszystkie wokalne utwory z gry. Aktorzy głosowi Shadow the Hedgehog jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której głosom postaci użyczyli aktorzy ze studia 4Kids, które odpowiada za angielski dubbing do ''Sonic X Decyzja o zmianie aktorów wzbudziła wiele kontrowersji, ponieważ nastąpiła jakiś czas po śmierci Deema Bristowa, aktora który podkładał głos Doktora Eggmana w latach 1998-2004. SEGA potwierdziła jednak, że decyzja o zmianie aktorów była już wcześniej planowana. Nowi aktorzy nie spotkali się z ciepłym przyjęciem przez fanów, którzy domagali się powrotu starych aktorów. Mimo liczny protestów, w tym długiej kampanii prowadzonej przez Ryana Drummonda, pierwotnego aktora głosowego postaci jeża Sonica, SEGA zatrudniła nowych aktorów na miejsce tych z 4Kids w 2010 roku, z wyjątkiem Mike'a Pollocka, aktora Eggmana z Sonic X. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka W momencie wydania, oceny Shadow the Hedgehog wahały się od mieszanych do negatywnych. Wersje na Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 i Xbox otrzymały odpowiednio: 51%, 45%, i 49% na stronie Metacritic. Portal Game Rankings wystawił odpowiednio: 54%, 49% i 52% dla powyższych wersji. Do 17 maja 2006 sprzedano łącznie milion egzemplarzy gry. Nieco później Shadow the Hedgehog ukazało się na listach gier: Greatest Hits na PlayStation 2 (sprzedano 400 000 egzemplarzy gry) i Player's Choice na GameCube (250 000). W Shadow the Hedgehog krytykowano głównie dodanie broni palnej dla głównego bohatera, oraz treści dla osób dorosłych. Strony takie jak Eurogamer, G4 sX-Play i GameSpy zganiły mroczny klimat gry, zupełnie niepasujący do pozostałych gier z serii o niebieskim jeżu. Z kolei w miesięczniku Nintendo Power gra otrzymała ocenę 8/10, gdzie chwalono mroczne uniwersum gry. W późniejszym numerze, autor recenzji przyznał że wystawienie grze powyższej oceny było jego największym błędem, oraz określił Shadow the Hedgehog jako abominację. Oprócz tego, krytykowano również sterowanie postacią, oraz zepsuty Homing Attack, który nie zawsze działał tak jak powinien. Zganiono także funkcjonalność i mechanikę niektórych broni i pojazdów. Chwalono natomiast możliwość różnorodnego ukończenia gry i wybrania swojej ścieżki, dzięki czemu gra otrzymała ocenę 8.3/10 od portalu GameTrailers. Zgodziły się z tym magazyny Herald Sun'' i Official Xbox Magazine. Nintendo Power również wyraziło podobną opinię, ale zwróciło uwagę na zbyt wysoki poziom trudności niektórych misji. Portal GameSpot chwalił także różnorodność poziomów i ich muzykę. Pomimo w większości mieszanych i negatywnych ocen, Shadow the Hedgehog otrzymał tytuł najlepszej gry 2006 roku w gazecie ''Official Jetix Magazine. Ciekawostki * Piosenka I Am... All of Me z tej gry pojawia się w grze Sonic Generations. * Początkowo tematem przewodnim gry miał być utwór Who I Am, ale został zastąpiony piosenką Crush 40 - I Am... All of Me. * Zespół Sins of a Divine Mother miał początkowo wykonać utwór o nazwie Broken, jako temat lekko neutralnej historii Shadowa. Później zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i piosenka nie pojawiła się w grze. * Aby odblokować wszystkie możliwości przejścia gry, pierwszy poziom, Westopolis, musi być ukończone przez gracza przynajmniej 326 razy. * Niektórzy żołnierze GUN wypowiadają słowa Mr. Yuji Naka is all right! Jest to proste odniesienie do głowy zespołu Sonic Team. * Ponieważ gra posiada podobną grafikę do Sonic Heroes, Knuckles jest jedyną postacią, której zwycięska poza po przejściu poziomu jest prawie identyczna do tej ze wspomnianej gry. * Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Dowódca GUN, a nawet Sonic przynajmniej raz posługują się wulgaryzmem. * W grze pojawia się kilka utworów z Sonic Adventure 2. Są to: Event: Strategy, dwa remiksy GUN Mobile (wykorzystane w walkach z bossami: Heavy Dog i Blue Falcon), krótki motyw z Live and Learn w Event - Super Shadow, a także remiks Vengeance is Mine z Radical Highway, wykorzystany w potyczkach trybu wieloosobowego. * Niektóre poziomy z tej gry mają nazwy podobne do tych z Sonic Adventure 2: Lethal Highway (Radical Highway), Iron Jungle (Iron Gate), Mad Matrix (Mad Space), Prison Island (Prison Lane), Space Gadget (Crazy Gadget), Lost Impact (Lost Colony), Cosmic Fall (Cosmic Wall), Final Haunt (Final Rush). * Dzięki tej grze postać krokodyla Vectora stała się popularna, za sprawą kwestii głosowej Find the Computer Room!. * Big the Cat jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Heroes, która nie pojawia się w tej grze. * Sonic jest jedynym partnerem gracza, który może korzystać z Homing Attacku. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, która otrzymała ocenę E10+ od ESRB i 12+ od PEGI. * Jest to pierwsza trójwymiarowa gra z głównej serii, w której w walce z finałowym bossem nie uczestniczy Super Sonic. Jest to także jedyna gra z serii, w której Super Shadow samotnie walczy z bossem. * Jest to druga gra z serii, w której pojawiają się wulgaryzmy. W Sonic Adventure 2 teksty niektórych piosenek zawierały przekleństwa. * Promień Armaty Zaćmienia w tej grze jest zielony, podczas gdy w Sonic Adventure 2 był on niebieski. * Muzyka z poziomu Black Comet jest remiksem muzyki z Prison Island. * Broń którą Shadow trzyma na okładce gry nie pojawia się w trakcie rozgrywki. * Jest to jedyna gra z serii, w której Shadow jest jedyną grywalną postacią (poza niektórymi partnerami, którzy mogą być sterowani drugim kontrolerem). en:Shadow the Hedgehog (game) ru:shadow the Hedgehog (играет) Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Xbox Kategoria:GameCube Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2005 roku